


Petrichor and Silberfarben

by G_River



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_River/pseuds/G_River
Summary: “Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home”.Somewhere, in Scotland.L’ultima grande guerra magica aveva lasciato molte ferite, nei cuori di tutti quanti, alcune più visibili di altre, che, grazie al tempo, avevano perlomeno smesso di sanguinare copiosamente.E, nonostante si cercasse di ricostruire il tutto e di ripulire il marcio — arrestando e condannando ad Azkaban gli ultimi seguaci di Lord Voldemort, la paura e l’astio per quelle famiglie “ripulite” continuava a sopravvivere in una buona parte della popolazione magica, come una miccia che, con un'unica scintilla, avrebbe dato il via ad una rivolta popolare.Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ed Hermione Granger lasciano il posto ad una nuova generazione, ricca di speranza per il futuro — uno di quelli dove un Malfoy non è più costretto a nascondersi ed una Weasley o un Potter non devono più comportarsi da eroi.





	Petrichor and Silberfarben

**_La storia in questione, frutto della mia fantasia, risulta essere molto importante per me e, per questo, ne sono molto gelosa: innanzitutto, è ambientata nel mondo della mia infanzia, meglio conosciuto come “mondo magico di Harry Potter”, e rappresenta molto di ciò che sono adesso. E’ per me, quindi, un grande atto di coraggio pubblicare questa mia creazione._ **  
**_I personaggi, nonostante siano usciti interamente dalla mente della Rowling, sono dei fogli bianchi, nei quali ognuno di noi si può sbizzarrire, e qui troverete il modo in cui io li ho modellati. Ognuno possiede una caratteristica che io possiedo o che vorrei possedere. Inoltre, a dispetto della moda che sta imperversando su EFP, vorrei scrivere un qualcosa che si basi sull’amore, sulla fratellanza e sull’unione delle diversità — su ciò, insomma, che la creatrice di tutto questo ha sempre voluto diffondere; non troverete, quindi, nessuna sindrome di Stoccolma, nessun tipo di bullismo esasperato ed irrealistico, nessuna violenza gratuita o priva di senso._ **  
**_Io, nel rispetto dei lettori, cercherò di essere il più grammaticalmente ed ortograficamente corretta, ma, se mai dovesse esserci qualsiasi tipo di errore, nel testo scritto o nell’evoluzione della storia, potrete benissimo farmelo presente in una recensione o in un messaggio privato — le correzioni sono sempre gradite, così come i suggerimenti o le critiche di qualsiasi genere, purché si resti sempre nel rispetto generale._ **  
**_Infine, vi auguro una buona lettura._ **  
  
  
  
  


**Prefazione.**

* * *

  
  


**_‟ Omnia quae dicunt homines tu credere noli ”_ **

  


‹  _Non credere a tutto quello_  
_che dice la gente ›._  
_— Alcuino._

 

  
_▬▬_  
****  
_Rose Weasley._  
  


  
**I**  
l trenò fischiò ancora più forte di prima, assordando tutti coloro che stavano nelle vicinanze e non, e suo padre emise un grugnito di disapprovazione, lanciando uno sguardo arcigno in direzione della locomotiva, come per sfidarla a disturbarlo ancora.  
« Credo che sia ora che tu salga a bordo », gli occhi scuri di sua madre — i suoi stessi occhi — la guardarono con dolcezza, quasi brillando dall’emozione, e, un secondo dopo, venne stretta dalle sue braccia. Un delicato profumo le invase le narici, un miscuglio di odori che lei, molto semplicemente, definiva “mamma”, e chiuse gli occhi, ricambiando l’abbraccio e lasciandosi cullare dalla perfezione del momento; altre braccia si unirono, portando con sé altri aromi, più forti e decisi — “papà” —, ma anche delicati ed infantili — “Hugo”.  
Impresse quel momento nella sua memoria e, quando l’abbraccio collettivo si sciolse, sorrise il più possibile, guardando la sua famiglia.  
« Va’, rendici fieri ed orgogliosi », suo padre le accarezzò una guancia. « Il cervello, per fortuna, è tutto di tua madre ».  
« Farò del mio meglio », annuì con convinzione, come per dar maggior enfasi alle proprie parole, e, dopo essersi avvicinata ad Albus, suo cugino, salì dentro al vagone, con il cuore che le batteva all’impazzata.

« Andiamo! », Albus si girò per guardarla negli occhi e, così facendo, Rose poté notare quanto anche lui sembrasse completamente su di giri e le venne quasi da ridere. « Vediamo se riusciamo a trovare gli altri ».  
Il corridoio era strapieno di studenti, che rendevano abbastanza difficoltoso il movimento, ma, per loro fortuna, il quarto scompartimento era proprio quello che stavano cercando; al suo interno c’era Molly che, non si sapeva né come né quando, aveva già fra le mani la sua divisa scolastica, decisamente impeccabile, proprio come le due code in cui aveva legato i suoi capelli rossi — a differenza dei ricci voluminosi e disordinati che Rose aveva cercato di tenere a bada in una coda di cavallo. Dall’altra parte, invece, c’era Louis, che sorrise subito loro, facendo danzare gli stupendi riccioli d’oro che aveva ereditato, così come le sue sorelle, dalla madre.  
« Ehi, venite, presto! », batté con la mano sui posti a sedere vicino a lui e, poi, si girò verso il finestrino, scrutando i volti delle persone ferme alla stazione. « Al, Rose, ci sono i vostri genitori lì, proprio lì ». Appoggiò il dito sul vetro, accorgendosi troppo tardi dello strato di sporcizia che insudiciava la superficie ed emettendo, subito dopo un “ugh”, che risultò divertente alle orecchie di tutti.  
« Mamma! Papà! », chiamò Albus, attirando l’attenzione non solo di Ginny ed Harry, ma anche di Ron ed Hermione, che si avvicinarono il più possibile al loro finestrino, scuotendo le mani e sorridendo loro. Pochi secondi dopo, la locomotiva, con non pochi rumori, prese a camminare, rendendo i loro genitori dei puntini sempre più difficili da non confondere con il paesaggio.  


ஓ

  
  
  
« Ho parlato molto con mio padre, sulle quattro grandi Case di Hogwarts, ma ancora non so decidermi in quale essere smistata. Okay, Grifondoro non sarebbe male, il coraggio di certo non mi manca, ma è anche vero che non mi distinguerei per nulla dal resto della famiglia, se finissi proprio lì », Molly, che aveva iniziato a parlare di Hogwarts non appena sia Albus che Rose si erano seduti, scosse la testa, come rivoltata dalla sola idea che quelle sue stesse parole le avevano fatto nascere nella mente. « Insomma, sarebbe un po’ noioso e poco stimolante ».  
Louis, dopo aver sentito un simile discorso, assunse un’espressione visibilmente scioccata, che fece nascere l’ombra di una risata nell’animo di Rose, che, per rispetto alla cugina, decise di soffocare e nascondere, girandosi dalla parte di Albus, quello che più sembrava a disagio con questo discorso.  
« Vorresti finire in una Casa soltanto per distinguerti? », l’erre moscia del biondo si accentuò notevolmente, probabilmente a causa dello shock di fondo che il discorso della ragazzina sembrava avergli procurato. « Di solito — come posso dire? — non ci si distingue lo stesso, nonostante la Casa di appartenenza? ».  
Molly sembrò abbastanza infastidita da quella risposta, ma Rose non se ne curò, prestando, invece, molta attenzione al viso di Albus, notevolmente tirato.  
« Albie, stai bene? », chiese a bassa voce, utilizzando il nomignolo affettuoso che aveva coniato la sorella, Lily, quando, ancora piccolina, non riusciva a pronunciare correttamente il suo nome. « Non hai una cera fantastica, sai? ».  
Il ragazzo, che aveva preso a fissare il vuoto non appena il discorso aveva preso piede, puntò gli occhi smeraldini sulla cugina ed essa poté intravedere, soltanto per un fugace momento, un tremito di paura, al quale, però, non seppe dare un motivo.  
« Credo che il movimento del treno mi stia solo dando un po’ di nausea », annuì velocemente, per poi alzarsi tutto d’un botto. « Anzi, penso proprio che sia quello. Prendo un po’ d’aria in corridoio, magari mi passa ».  
La ragazza, con le sopracciglia aggrottate per la preoccupazione, seguì con lo sguardo il cugino che, non appena fece scorrere lo sportello, venne bloccato da un paio di ragazzi, sicuramente più grandi di loro, che, nonostante non indossassero la divisa, avevano al collo una sciarpa argentata e verde, che rendeva chiara la loro casa di appartenenza.  
« Ehi, ma tu sei il figlio di Harry Potter? », esordì il primo, dopo averlo osservato per qualche secondo.  
Albus, per tutta risposta, impallidì ed incassò la testa fra le spalle, come per nascondersi da quegli occhi che lo stavano scrutando attentamente; riuscì, dopo quello che anche a Rose sembrò un’eternità, a far uscire un flebile “sì”.  
« Fico! », rispose l’altro ragazzo, esplodendo in un sorriso che gli accentuò e non di poco il doppio mento, e gli diede delle pacche sulla spalla, come se avessero avuto da sempre un mucchio di confidenza. « Ho ben tre figurine con tuo padre stampato sopra, è un mito ».  
« Gr-grazie », balbettò Albus, imbarazzato, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere ad un complimento del genere: doveva ringraziare per conto di suo padre o semplicemente perché era una cosa dovuta, una prassi?  
Anche Molly e Louis avevano smesso di discutere, per poter rivolgere al meglio le loro attenzioni a ciò che stava accadendo a pochi centimetri dal loro naso.  
« Ci si becca in giro, allora », entrambi i ragazzi salutarono Albus con un cenno della mano, rivolgendo anche un timido saluto a Rose, Molly e Louis, che li osservavano con una sorta di timore reverenziale impresso nelle loro facce.

« Forse dovremmo iniziare a mettere le nostre divise », provò a dire Molly, puntando i suoi occhi chiari prima sul viso del cugino biondo, che sembrò risponderle con uno sguardo da “Ti-pare-il-momento?!”, poi su quello della cugina, che fissava ostinatamente la schiena di Albus, come per scavargliela e capire quel suo strano atteggiamento.  
La situazione, notò Rose, era decisamente statica; lei non comprendeva perché Al si stesse comportando in quel modo, quale fosse il nocciolo della questione, e lui, per tutta risposta, rimaneva muto, sulla soglia della loro cabina. Si stava comportando come un pazzo.  
« Buona idea, sì », si avvicinò anche lei all’uscita e, girandosi verso Molly, disse, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo « Andiamo prima noi due e, quando torniamo, vi cambiate voi, okay? ».  
E, senza aspettare un suo cenno di assenso, prese la mano del cugino, stringendola con convinzione, e si mosse per il corridoio del treno, cercando un luogo appartato dove potergli finalmente chiedere qualche delucidazione.  


[…]

  
  
  
« Fantastico! », sbuffò Molly, con un evidente sarcasmo che ben si accostava alla sua aria infastidita, e si risiedette nel suo posto, incrociando le braccia.  
« Mh? », il ragazzo si scostò i riccioli biondi dal viso, sedendosi anche lui. « Cosa? ».  
« Chissà quanto dovremo aspettare prima che quelli tornino per permettermi di cambiarmi ».  
Louis iniziò a provare una punta di fastidio per la cugina, che sembrava avvolta da una notevole aura di menefreghismo. « Appena si vestiranno, verranno qui ».  
« Ah, certo! », gli rivolse un sorrisetto sarcastico. « Peccato che le loro divise siano ancora qua ».  


ஓ

  
  
  
Molti tentativi dopo, Rose riuscì a trovare un punto della locomotiva che, se non proprio isolato, era almeno un po’ meno affollato; non aveva smesso neanche per un momento di stringere la sua mano, neanche quando quest’ultima aveva iniziato a sudare.  
« Al, mi vuoi dire che cosa ti è preso? », disse immediatamente, senza molte cerimonie, piazzandosi proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Era più alta di lui di qualche centimetro e, in quel momento, sembrava anche più piccolo, visto come incassava la testa fra le spalle, come per nascondersi. Era da sempre stato un ragazzo taciturno e introverso, ma tenersi tutto in quel modo non lo avrebbe mai aiutato e questo lei lo sapeva, come sapeva quanto fosse difficile cavargli qualche parola fuori dalla bocca.  
I secondi passavano e non c’era nemmeno l’ombra di una risposta soddisfacente, soltanto qualche “Niente” sussurrato con pochissima convinzione. La pazienza, caratteristica peculiare della ragazza, la fece stare in silenzio per molti minuti, non volendo neanche opprimerlo troppo: se stava in quello stato, non doveva essere una cosa di poco conto, nella sua mente.  
Lo abbracciò, portandogli le braccia al collo ed inclinando la testa verso il basso, e, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, si sentì restituire il gesto; appena percepì che la situazione si stava stabilizzando, sciolse quel contatto e gli fece un sorriso, accennandolo appena, ma caricandolo di una forte dolcezza fraterna.  
« Grazie », Albus sbatté le palpebre velocemente, per sbarazzarsi delle lacrime che gli rendevano gli occhi terribilmente lucidi. « E’ solo che non voglio deludere i miei, finendo in una Casa sbagliata ».  
« Al, non esistono Case sbagliate, non è quella che ci definisce, siamo noi stessi », aveva risposto immediatamente, perché, proprio come le aveva spiegato sua madre, non esistevano Casate migliori o peggiori di altre. Esisteva soltanto la persona e ciò che decideva di fare.  
Il ragazzo, per tutta risposta, abbassò ancora di più la testa, trovandosi a fissare minuziosamente le scarpe che indossava. « Lo so, è quello che mi ha detto anche papà, ma io non voglio renderlo triste ».  
« E non lo renderai. Sai perché? Perché zio Harry sa benissimo che non solo i Grifondoro possono essere eroi ».  
« Questo lo so, m— ».  
« Non devi essere lui, Al », lo interruppe con quella semplice frase, detta quasi a bassa voce. Il ragazzo alzò di scatto la testa, stabilendo un contatto visivo con la ragazza: occhi smeraldini ed occhi color cioccolato. « Nessuno vuole o si aspetta che tu sia Harry Potter, neanche lo zio in persona si aspetta una cosa del genere. Tu sei tu e, per quanto possa suonare banale, questo ci basta e non desideriamo altro ».  
« E se non fosse abbastanza? ».  
« Lavora fino a quando sarà più che “abbastanza” », si strinse nelle proprie spalle, come se quella soluzione fosse ovvia.

Rose attese pazientemente.  
Adesso che sapeva qual era il malessere di fondo del ragazzo, comprendeva perché avesse avuto quella reazione e, in un certo senso, sperava che le sue parole avessero smosso qualche cosa dentro di lui. Aveva sempre adorato Albus, la sua tranquillità, il suo essere silenziosamente presente per tutti quanti, la sua pacatezza che, fra l’esuberanza dei suoi due fratelli — James e Lily — spiccava come un lago immobile, circondato da fiumi gorgoglianti. “Immobile”, però, non descriveva in maniera corretta quel ragazzo: soltanto l’apparenza era statica, perché l’interno, come Rose aveva sempre sostenuto, era un mare in tempesta.  
Era un intero mondo inesplorato, pieno di un fascino tutto suo, che non aveva da invidiare niente a nessuno; peccato che lui, come sempre succedeva in questi casi, non si accorgesse di niente.  
« Hai ragione! », la sua voce riscosse la ragazza dai propri pensieri, riportandola al presente. « Bisogna impegnarsi per dimostrare il proprio valore ed è quello che farò, dovunque verrò smistato ».  
Il sorriso, pieno di rinnovata forza, che spuntò fra le sue labbra fece sorridere di rimando Rose, che si sentì molto più sollevata ed un pelino orgogliosa di aver aiutato qualcuno.  
« E sono queste le parole che volevo sentirmi dire », alzò la mano verso la sua direzione e si scambiarono un “cinque” rumoroso. « Adesso dobbiamo solo cambiarci ed attendere che questo treno arrivi ad Hogwarts ».  
« Rosie, c’è solo un minuscolo problema ».  
La ragazza inclinò la testa di lato, facendo cadere i suoi lunghi e gonfi capelli rossi, raccolti in una coda di cavallo, da un lato, e lo guardò con un’espressione interrogativa, quasi buffa.  
« Io non ho la mia divisa, qui ».  
_“Miseriaccia!”_ , pensò, sgranando gli occhi scuri. Neanche lei ce l’aveva.  


ஓ

  
  
  
Entrambi, con passo sostenuto, si diressero verso la loro cabina e, come notò Rose, la maggior parte dei ragazzi che incontravano avevano già indossato la loro divisa, chi con il proprio stemma e chi in attesa di sapere quale sarebbe stato; tutto ciò contribuì a farle crescere il senso d’ansia che, da quando aveva scoperto di non avere sottomano il proprio cambio, aveva preso a mordergli lo stomaco.  
I loro cugini, poi, sarebbero stati furiosi e ne avrebbero avuto, giustamente, tutti i motivi.  
Mentre cercavano di districarsi in un ingorgo di persone, qualcuno, con — decisamente — poca grazia, le tirò l’orlo della manica, facendola girare, con un lampo di fastidio, verso la fonte del gesto: una chioma assurdamente riccia e scura le saltò immediatamente all’occhio, insieme a due grandi occhi scurissimi, molto vispi.  
 _“Roxanne!”_ , pensò, non appena riconobbe il viso dell’altra sua cugina, e chiamò Albus, per fargli vedere che si era fermata; per tutta risposta, il ragazzo si avvicinò.  
« Eccovi, finalmente! » disse Roxanne, anzi — urlò, facendo quasi vibrare le orecchie dei presenti. Il suo volume fonico era proprio come la sua personalità: esplosivo. « Vi abbiamo cercato in lungo ed in largo, ma dove cavolo vi eravate cacciati? ».  
Rose lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi ad Albus che, come minimo, preferiva non dover rivelare a tutto il mondo le sue paure e si ingegnò per trovare un qualcosa per non dover rivelare la verità, ma senza essere costretta a mentire. Un’illuminazione.  
« Non sei da sola? », chiese, avvicinandosi involontariamente per farsi capire meglio, visto che, con tutto quel rumore, le parole iniziavano a confondersi fra di loro.  
« No, con me ci sono Fred e Jamie », lei, grazie al cielo, con quel suo tono acuto, si sentiva anche troppo chiaramente. « Venite, così state un po’ con noi ».  
E, senza aspettare nessun tipo di conferma, si girò e si diresse verso una cabina lì vicina, aprendola con uno scatto poco delicato; al suo interno, come aveva anticipato la ragazza, si trovavano, seduti per terra e ricoperti di bucce di ogni genere di schifezze alimentari, un ragazzo che, come Roxanne, possedeva una bellissima pelle scura ed i suoi occhi — anch’essi molto scuri, erano radiosi quanto il sorriso che aveva dipinto sulle labbra carnose ed un altro ragazzo che, con quei capelli ribelli perennemente sulla fronte, aveva gli occhi nascosti, ma aveva lo stesso una smorfia allegra stampata sul viso: Fred e James.  
« T’oh, guarda chi c’è qua fra noi », il ragazzo moro si alzò dal pavimento e venne loro incontro, abbracciandoli vigorosamente. La sua divisa, che aveva lo stemma di Grifondoro in evidenza, profumava di cioccolato ed a Rose la cosa non stupì affatto, dato che sembrava che quei due avessero svuotato un intero reparto di dolciumi. « Cugino Albus! Cugina Rose! Vi abbiamo cercato anche prima, volevamo condividere la nostra ricchezza, ma non vi abbiamo proprio trovato ».  
« Ma non avete ancora indossato le vostre divise? », James, che stava cercando di impedire ai propri capelli di non coprirgli gli occhi, lanciò loro un’occhiata, facendo notare il dettaglio anche ai due fratelli Weasley.  
« Ma come, Louis ha detto che eravate usciti proprio per cambiarvi! », esclamò Roxanne, aggrottando le sopracciglia, visibilmente confusa.  
« Volevamo farlo », esordì pacatamente Albus; era sbalorditivo quanto il suo tono calmo e tranquillo stridesse con quello esuberante dei cugini, notò Rose. « Solo che siamo usciti a vuoto, visto che ce li siamo dimenticati ».  
« E, probabilmente, Molly sarà infuriata, visto che sta aspettando proprio noi per andarsi a cambiare », aggiunse Rose, con una nota di dispiacere ben udibile nel tono di voce.  
« Ah, ci puoi contare! Fa niente, però », Fred fece spallucce, come per marcare la poca importanza che un’effettiva rabbia della cugina dovesse avere nelle loro menti. « Mols è sempre arrabbiata per qualcosa, ma tanto le passa sempre ».  
« Potremo farle qualche scherzetto per tirarle su il morale », un luccichio di complotto travolse lo sguardo della sorella, che, come minimo, già si stava pregustando la scena.  
« Io ci sto! », James alzò la mano, con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
« Ragazzi, non scherziamo, dài », Albus portò le mani davanti, per bloccare quei tre che, in meno di un minuto, si stavano già preparando per combinarne una delle loro. « Lasciate in pace Mols, non ha tutti i torti ad essere nera con noi due, siamo scomparsi quasi senza avvertirla. Il minimo che possiamo fare è scusarci con lei ». Si girò verso Rose, per trovare l’appoggio che, immediatamente, gli diede.  
« Sì, appunto! Inoltre, non dovreste stare attenti ai Prefetti, voi due? ».  
« Ma sarebbe uno scherzo inno— », Fred si bloccò, non appena incrociò lo sguardo da “lo-so-perfettamente-che-cosa-avete-in-mente” di sua cugina, ed alzò gli occhi al cielo, segno che aveva gettato la spugna. Per adesso.  
Se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato, riguardo a Fred, James e Roxanne, è che non lasciavano perdere per un lasso di tempo molto consistente.

« Comunque sia, adesso dobbiamo scappare. Credo che ci vedremo tutti fra poco, quando arriveremo a scuola », Rose strinse di nuovo la mano di Albus e, dopo aver salutato — uno per uno — con un cenno, il terzetto, si diresse di nuovo nel corridoio affollato.  
_“A quanto pare, nessuno ama stare dentro agli scompartimenti”_ , pensò, con un pizzico di egoismo; se i corridoi fossero stati liberi, loro si sarebbero mossi molto più velocemente e con meno fatica.  
Arrivarono all’entrata della loro cabina e, non appena entrarono, uno sguardo carico di astio si posò su di loro. Molly sembrava a dir poco furibonda.  
« Finalmente siete tornati », commentò, piena di acidità.  
Nonostante tutto, sia lei che Louis avevano già indossato le loro divise e, allora, se proprio volevano dirsela tutta, il problema era stato risolto con successo. Rose non capiva che senso avesse restare adirati, se il tutto era finito decisamente bene.  
« Scusaci, Mols », esordì comunque, ben consapevole del fatto che, seppur a lieto fine, il danno, loro, l’avevano fatto. « Ci siamo resi conto dopo un bel po’ che non avevamo le nostre divise ».  
Lei, per tutta risposta, alzò gli occhi al cielo, assumendo anche quell’espressione di superiorità che utilizzava sempre, quando gli altri erano in torto con lei.  
« Le vostre divise sono lì », disse, invece, Louis, accompagnando le sue parole con l’indice.  


ஓ

  
  
  
A giudicare dai rumori che provenivano dalle rotaie, il treno aveva appena concluso il suo viaggio ed era arrivato alla tanto attesa meta: Hogwarts. Il buio, però, non permetteva a Rose ed agli altri ragazzi del primo anno di godersi appieno il paesaggio.  
Appena scesa dalla locomotiva, un grossissimo omone barbuto — il più grosso omone barbuto che lei avesse mai visto — si avvicinò, urlando, con una voce tuonante, « Gli studenti del primo anno qui. Gli studenti del primo anno qui », e agitò la lanterna che teneva alta nella sua mano destra. Il rumore di voci faceva da sfondo a tutta quella scena che, nonostante la sua semplicità, sembrava molto suggestiva agli occhi della piccola ragazzina rossa, che sentiva di già le gambe tremare.  
Rimase ferma, immobile — quasi congelata, fino a quando qualcuno non le strinse, con fare affettuoso, una spalla; si voltò e, al suo fianco, trovò Albus che, nonostante fosse ovvio che anche lui provasse un senso di smarrimento e di terrore, gli sorrise per incoraggiarla ad andare avanti. Avevano perso di vista tutti quanti, anche se, in quel buio, Rose poté giurare di star intravedendo la chioma dorata di Louis.  
« Ehi, ciao », una voce le arrivò alle orecchie ben distinta, segno che la persona a cui apparteneva doveva essere molto vicina. Aprì involontariamente un po’ di più le palpebre, per scrutare meglio nella quasi oscurità, e riconobbe il grazioso viso di Dominique, la sorella di Louis.  
« Dom, ehi, non ti ho vista sul treno », esordì, cercando di sorriderle, ma, tesa com’era, produsse soltanto una smorfia vagamente identificabile come un sorriso.  
La ragazza biondissima, però, non sembrò farci caso. « Ero negli ultimi posti, insieme alle mie amiche », si sistemò meglio la sciarpa che, come la maggior parte degli studenti, aveva indosso e che riprendeva i colori della Casata di appartenenza — la sua era blu e bronzea, i colori dei Corvonero. « Hai visto mio fratello? Gli dovevo consegnare una cosa, ma me ne sono completamente scordata ».  
Assunse un’aria imbronciata, probabilmente si stava auto-rimproverando mentalmente, e Rose la trovò adorabile, come sempre; era bellissima, con quei lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari, peculiarità anche di Louis e Victoire, prese dalla madre, zia Fleur. Il suo sangue, mischiato a quello di Veela, la rendeva ancora più attraente agli occhi dei ragazzi, ma Rose, che adorava sua cugina, sosteneva che fosse anche per la sua graziosa goffaggine, che la rendeva infinitamente tenera ed adorabile.  
« Credo che sia lì, ma non ne sono sicura, l’ho visto solo di spalle » e le indicò la testa bionda che, secondo i suoi calcoli, doveva essere suo fratello.  
« Grazie mille, davvero! Ti devo un enorme favore », la ringraziò calorosamente, come sempre, e si diresse nel punto che le aveva indicato.

Appena tutti quelli del primo anno si furono radunati vicino a quell’omone, che si presentò come “Hagrid” e che lei riconobbe, quindi, come uno dei vecchi amici di suo padre, vennero accompagnati verso delle barche che, non appena venivano riempite del giusto numero di persone, si muovevano da sole, sapendo già la strada da percorrere.  
Lei ed Albus salirono sulla stessa barca, insieme a qualcun altro che, presa com’era dall’emozione, non guardò attentamente; il lago che stavano solcando era una tavola piatta, su cui si poteva specchiare la luna stessa. Era bellissimo e, nonostante sapesse che là sotto dormisse una piovra gigante, non provava nessun tipo di paura, probabilmente perché tutta la tensione era incanalata in un unico argomento: Hogwarts. Non era tanto la scuola in sé a farle paura, bensì l’ignoto di ciò che l’aspettava. Si sarebbe trovata bene? Il Cappello Parlante non avrebbe sbagliato a smistarla? Sarebbe stata capace di imparare qualcosa e di superare gli esami?  
Questi interrogativi le stavano consumando il cervello ed il suo stomaco non era tanto contento di star subendo tutta quell’ansia.

Quando arrivarono all’altra sponda, dopo un viaggio durato un’eternità o, perlomeno, dopo ciò che a lei sembrò un’eternità, vennero portati dentro al castello, dove incontrarono un uomo molto vecchio e grasso, calvo e con dei baffi enormi. Il suo aspetto le sembrava così buffo che le venne quasi voglia di ridere, ma si trattenne visto che, senz’ombra di dubbio, ciò che ne sarebbe uscito avrebbe avuto più somiglianza con una risata nervosa che con una risata gioiosa; mancava soltanto di essere etichettata come “pazza” ancora prima di iniziare.  
L’uomo iniziò a parlare, ma, purtroppo, Rose era troppo indietro per riuscire ad udire tutto quanto, anche per colpa del brusio generale che non sembrava assolutamente intenzionato a spegnersi o, quantomeno, a diminuire di intensità.  
« Hai visto quel ragazzo biondo laggiù? ».  
Un ragazzino, molto più basso di lei, con il naso a patata, aveva appena finito di dire quella frase ad un altro ragazzino ed ad un’altra ragazzina, attirando la sua attenzione, ed aveva accompagnato il tutto con un cenno del capo verso il soggetto in questione. Rose lo guardò, incuriosita suo malgrado, e riconobbe il ragazzo che suo padre, prima di partire, le aveva raccomandato di battere in ogni campo.  
_“Cosa avrà di così particolare da attirare certe attenzioni?”_ , pensò, continuando a guardarlo; magari era carino ed era per questo che ne parlavano di già, anche se lei questo non poteva saperlo: l’aveva visto solo di spalle e sempre da lontano. Non l’aveva notato neanche in giro sul treno, ne era sicura — un colore di capelli del genere le sarebbe rimasto impresso; non era un biondo caldo come quello dei suoi cugini, era candido, quasi bianco e, di sicuro, non ispirava nessun tipo di calore.  
« Ma non sarà mica…? », esclamò a bassa voce la ragazzina, con una vibrazione alquanto _strana_ — secondo Rose — nella voce; la sua curiosità non faceva che crescere e non era un bene, visto che si stava perdendo mezzo discorso dell’uomo baffuto.  
« E’ un Malfoy, sì », sputò fuori con astio il ragazzo con il naso a patata, assottigliando lo sguardo ed abbassando ulteriormente la voce, rendendo ancora più difficile a Rose carpire le sue parole. « E’ figlio di _Mangiamorte_ , sì. Fidatevi di me, quando vi dico che quella è soltanto brutta gente, che bisogna tenere molto lontana ».  
Rose abbassò lo sguardo, sotto al peso di quelle parole dure.  
Quel periodo, non molto lontano da quello che stavano vivendo loro, non era per niente bello — ne sapeva qualcosa la famiglia Weasley-Potter, la sua famiglia; avevano perso parenti durante la battaglia, come il loro zio Fred o come i genitori di Teddy, il loro fratellone acquisito, e c’era anche chi aveva perso tutto anche prima, come lo zio Harry. Era una ferita che il Mondo Magico si sarebbe portato dietro, per sempre. L’odio, però, non portava niente di buono e lei non trovava giusto odiare una persona, che, tra l’altro, non aveva partecipato a tutto ciò, solo per il cognome sotto cui era nato. Non ne aveva mica colpa.  
Istintivamente, le venne voglia di aprire bocca e di dire la sua, per difendere quella persona che veniva attaccata nei peggiore dei modi: alle spalle. Ancor prima di poter anche solo formulare una frase di senso compiuto, però, la fiumana di persone iniziò a muoversi, segnale che il vecchio signore aveva smesso di parlare, senza che lei ne avesse anche solo ascoltato mezza parola.  
« Rosie, dài, vieni », un tocco gentile la riscosse dai propri pensieri. Si era quasi scordata che, al suo fianco, ci fosse Albus.  
Annuì, per tutta risposta, e si mosse al suo fianco, cercando con lo sguardo quella testa bionda, divorata, ormai, dalla curiosità di vederlo in faccia e di potergli dare finalmente un volto. Venne distratta, però, da una stanza spettacolare, dove erano tutti entrati e che lei, presa com’era dal non perdere di vista quel ragazzino, non aveva molto notato; adesso, però, che i suoi occhi erano tutti per quel luogo, poté finalmente unirsi al coro di espressioni eccitate e meravigliate che, un po’ dovunque, si stavano facendo sentire fra loro matricole.  
Il soffitto, perché ce n’era sicuramente uno, era un meraviglioso cielo stellato, privo di nuvole, ed era davvero così bello che, nonostante il collo si lamentasse, faceva venire voglia di passare tutto il tempo ad osservarlo; c’era un clima gioioso, tutto intorno, prodotto dalle quattro tavolate pienissime di ragazzi di diverse età ed aspetto. Provò anche a vedere se, in tutta quella marmaglia di persone, riuscisse a notare qualche viso familiare, ma non ci riuscì.  
_“Fa niente, ho tutto il tempo per stare con loro”_ , pensò, immaginandosi già allo stesso tavolo con James, Fred e gli altri.

Al tavolo degli insegnanti c’erano un mucchio di visi sconosciuti, anche se Rose riconobbe Hagrid ed il vecchio mago ciccione che li aveva accompagnati e che aveva preso posto fra i suoi colleghi chissà quando; un momento prima era davanti alla loro fila ed u momento dopo era da tutt’altra parte.  
_“Forse sono io, quella tremendamente distratta”_ , stavolta puntò attentamente gli occhi sullo scranno centrale, dove era seduta una donna anziana, anche più anziana del suo collega baffuto, dall’aspetto piuttosto severo e con i capelli raccolti in uno chignon. Appena si alzò, mostrando la sua figura alta e magra, ottenne un silenzio reverenziale in tutta la sala. Era vestita con un vestito lungo ed un cappello a punta, entrambi di un bel verde smeraldo.  
« Benvenuti! », iniziò, con voce chiara e solenne, scrutandoli quasi uno per uno. « Questa è, come ben saprete, la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, una delle più antiche nel suo genere.  
Gli studenti, dopo la cerimonia dello Smistamento, verranno assegnati ad una delle quattro Case di Hogwarts: Grifondoro, Serpeverde, Corvonero e Tassorosso; il compito di ciascuno di voi sarà quello di rendere orgogliosa la propria Casata di appartenenza, ben sapendo che ogni azione positiva — come rispondere correttamente alle domande, eccellere nelle prove, impegnarsi nelle attività extrascolastiche — le farà guadagnare punti, mentre ogni azione scorretta — come arrivare in ritardo alle lezioni, non presentarsi con il materiale richiesto, infrangere qualsiasi regola — le farà perdere punti. Alla fine dell’anno accademico, verranno conteggiati i punti guadagnati dalle varie Case e quella che ne avrà più delle altre vincerà la Coppa delle Case, che resterà nell’ufficio del direttore della Casa per tutto l’anno seguente.  
Hogwarts è a vostra disposizione per ogni esigenza, ma ci sono delle zone che agli studenti del primo anno non sono permesse di visitare, quali La Foresta Proibita. Detto questo, diamo pure inizio alla cerimonia ».  
La preside batté le mani e l’uomo panciuto si alzò velocemente, prendendo fra le mani un vecchio cappello, veramente messo male, ed una lunga pergamena, da dove iniziò a leggere i nomi dei ragazzi in ordine alfabetico.

L’emozione si impadronì di nuovo del suo stomaco ed iniziò ad avere dei piccoli tremori, localizzati soprattutto nelle ginocchia e nelle mani; l’ansia era davvero tanta e sembrava che il cappello impiegasse, per ogni persona, un mucchio di tempo.  
I nomi si susseguivano numerosi e Rose non prestò attenzione a tutti quei volti diversi fra di loro. Riconobbe solo il ragazzo con il naso a patata, un certo Francis Lennox, che venne mandato fra i Grifondoro, gli altri erano solo un mucchio di persone che non aveva mai visto prima.  
« MALFOY SCORPIUS HYPERION ».  
Un brusio iniziò a crearsi in sottofondo, ma il ragazzo non se ne curò; si diresse verso lo sgabello e, con tranquillità, ci si sedette, attendendo l’esito del Cappello. Rose, che finalmente poté osservare il suo volto, ne rimase quasi delusa; non sapeva spiegarsi cosa tutto si era immaginata, ma era certa che quel volto non rappresentava per niente ciò che era stato partorito dalla sua mente; aveva un aspetto normale, anche se non banale, visto che, in definitiva, aveva un taglio ed un colore degli occhi — grigio-blu — davvero molto carini. Nel complesso, però, niente che dovesse fabbricare tutto quel chiacchiericcio che, invece, stava facendo nascere fra coloro che erano rimasti ancora da smistare e non solo.  
« Ma è proprio _quel_ Malfoy? ».  
« Figlio di un Mangiamorte! Non avrebbero neanche dovuto farlo iscrivere ».  
« Quanti maghi avrà ucciso la sua famiglia? ».  
« Non lo so, ma _codardi_ erano e _codardi_ sono rimasti ».  
« Fa parte di ciò che papà chiama _“feccia”_ ».  
Rose stessa iniziava a spazientirsi per quei commenti decisamente fuori luogo e fu veramente molto grata alla preside, quando riportò il silenzio fra i presenti. Il ragazzo, però, non sembrò essere scalfitto da niente di tutto ciò; aspettava, pazientemente, che il Cappello, che gli era stato appena appoggiato sul capo, esprimesse il suo giudizio.  
« SERPEVERDE! », esclamò quest’ultimo.  
Gli applausi esplosero nel bancone verde-argento e Scorpius, ancora prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello e raggiungere il suo posto fra i suoi nuovi compagni, sorrise.  
E Rose sorrise di rimando, senza nessuna spiegazione o forse solo perché era contenta che, nonostante tutto, quel ragazzo fosse contento.  


ஓ

  
  
  
« POTTER ALBUS SEVERUS ».  
Rose diede una pacca sulla spalla del cugino che, non appena aveva sentito urlare il suo nome, era totalmente impallidito, rassomigliando ad un cencio slavato. Lo osservò, mentre si dirigeva verso lo sgabello, e sperò che non succedesse niente che potesse mettere ancora più a disagio il ragazzo, che stava già alle soglie di una bella crisi di nervi; certo, gli sguardi famelici di mezza Hogwarts, professori e preside compresi, non lo stavano di certo aiutando a stare calmo e sereno.  
 _“Ricordati, Al, non è la Casa a fare la persona, ma è se stessa che decide chi diventerà. Se stessa, non la Casata di appartenenza”_ , pensò con forza, chiudendo gli occhi, come per stabilire un contatto con la mente del ragazzo.  
« SERPEVERDE! ».  
Anche questa volta, il tavolo verde-argento esplose in un boato di urla ed applausi, con tanto di “Abbiamo Potter, beccatevi questo, Grifoni” annesso; la ragazza scoppiò a ridere per la reazione della Casa, ma si preoccupò un poco, quando, osservando il volto di Albus, notò che il suo sorriso era lievemente tirato e che non raggiungeva per niente gli occhi chiari.

Andarono avanti con la lista e, finalmente, dopo un altro po’ di cognomi, il grande momento iniziò ad avvicinarsi.  
« WEASLEY LOUIS ».  
Il suo cuore ebbe un singulto e le sue mani presero a tremare più forte di prima.  
_“Andiamo, Rose”_ , si disse fra sé e sé. _“Diamoci una calmata, non vorrai mica svenire davanti a tutti”_.  
Il Cappello Parlante, non appena venne posato sui riccioli biondi del ragazzo, fece rimbombare la sua decisione. « GRIFONDORO! ».  
Questa volta, fu il tavolo rosso-oro ad esplodere in urla di gioia, accogliendo suo cugino; Rose riuscì anche a vedere James e Fred che davano affettuose pacche di congratulazioni al ragazzo.  
« WEASLEY MOLLY II ».  
Un altro tuffo al cuore, ancora più forte del precedente, ed il suo sudore iniziò a diventare freddo.  
_“Credo che tu stia andando lievemente fuori di zucca. Ti pare questo il modo di affrontare la situazione?”_ , la sua vocina interiore la rimbeccò con forza, cercando di porre un freno a quella sua pseudo-crisi di panico. Inutilmente, tra l’altro.  
Il Cappello Parlante, ormai, era rimasto zitto per una buona manciata di minuti e tutti stavano trattenendo il fiato per sapere di quali colori sarebbe stata investita la ragazza. Finalmente, dopo più di cinque minuti, ci fu il fatidico verdetto. « GRIFONDORO! ». E la stessa scena di esultanza e di pacche, familiari e non, si ebbe anche per lei.  
« WEASLEY ROSE ».  
Quando sentì chiamare il suo nome, non rispose immediatamente — anche perché le sue gambe non sembravano per niente intenzionate ad eseguire i suoi comandi mentali.  
« Ma quanti sono questi _Weasley_? », sentì dire alle proprie spalle, con una nota che lei definì “irrispettosa” nella voce. E, probabilmente, fu quello a darle la scossa necessaria a farla muovere in direzione dello sgabello.  
_“Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira”_.  
Rose si sedette con forza sul legno, sentendolo cigolare sotto di sé, come per protestare per l’esagerata pressione che aveva impiegato in quel gesto.  
_“Un’altra Weasley, ah, che meraviglia! Non finite mai voi tutti, nevvero?”_ , la voce del Cappello Parlante si intrufolò nella sua mente, per poi iniziare ad analizzarla. _“Vedo che c’è un bel cervello qua dentro, che non mi è del tutto nuovo. AH, CERTO! La signorina Granger._  
_Vedo una buona dose di coraggio ed anche una forte voglia di apprendere, di migliorarsi costantemente — non ti piace l’idea di limitare le tue conoscenze ad un solo campo, vero? Tu vuoi divorare la conoscenza, in ogni sua forma”_.  
Rose chiuse gli occhi, per non farsi distrarre da quei mille e passa occhi che la fissavano con curiosità, e si concentrò sui ragionamenti dell’oggetto magico.  
_“Non sei una Weasley facile tu, proprio come la signorina Weasley precedente. Vedo della forza, dell’idealismo infuocato, ma c’è anche un bel cervello, un cervello veramente notevole, che starebbe divinamente fra i Corvonero. Eppure c’è anche questa tua inclinazione ad aiutare gli indifesi. Mh, difficile._  
_Staresti molto bene in entrambi, ma la mia decisione cade su… “._  
« CORVONERO! », l’ultima parola venne urlata anche agli altri.  
Un rimbombo di urla arrivò dal tavolo blu-bronzeo, investendola completamente, ancora piuttosto intontita da quello che era successo; si sentiva galleggiare ed era come se non avesse ancora realizzato ciò che era successo. In molti vennero a congratularsi con lei, visi che sarebbero diventati la sua nuova famiglia.  
« Benvenuta, Rosie », una voce dolce, armoniosa, le arrivò alle orecchie.  
Dominique, con la sua solita eleganza innata, le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, per poi sorriderle teneramente.  
«Grazie mille, Dom », rispose, gioiosa.  
« WEASLEY ROXANNE ».  
La sua scatenata cugina si posizionò sulla sedia, ma fu costretta ad alzarsi pochissimi secondi dopo, perché il Cappello, non appena sfiorò quella matassa di ricci scuri, urlò a gran voce, « GRIFONDORO! ».  
Lei, su Roxanne, ci avrebbe scommesso la mano destra; non sarebbe potuta finire in nessun altro posto.  


ஓ

  
  
  
La cerimonia dello Smistamento si concluse e, dopo qualche altra parola di incoraggiamento da parte della preside, la cena venne servita o, meglio, venne fatta apparire magicamente sui tavoli ed era uno spettacolo per gli occhi.  
C’era così tanto cibo che avrebbe potuto benissimo mangiare tutto due, tre volte, e ne sarebbe comunque avanzato in abbondanza per gli altri. Si girò, più di una volta, nel banco dei Serpeverde, cercando di capire come stava Albus, ma, ogni volta, lo trovava intento a chiacchierare con il ragazzino biondo-candido, Malfoy.  
Ne era contenta! Non era un ragazzo che stringeva facilmente amicizia, quindi, vederlo parlare con così tanta naturalezza e serenità la faceva stare decisamente più tranquilla.  
« Ehi, scusa », il ragazzo seduto davanti a lei, anch’esso chiaro di capelli — anche se di una tonalità molto diversa, tendente al biondo sporco, reclamò la sua attenzione. « Potresti passarmi, per gentilezza, il vassoio di gelatina verde? ».  
« Ma certo! », rispose immediatamente, sorridendogli, e gli porse un enorme piatto ovale, con motivi floreali dorati, dove capeggiava una gelatina verde brillante, che, al minimo movimento, iniziava a traballare ripetutamente.  
Il ragazzo ringraziò e, dopo essersene versato un po’ nel suo piatto, ne prese una piccola quantità sulla punta delle dita e ci soffiò sopra, più e più volte, senza un apparente motivo. Quella gelatina era già fredda di suo!  
Appena egli vide lo sguardo curioso della ragazza, sorrise a trentadue denti e spiegò, « I Nargilli, ormai, sono dappertutto, ma mamma ha detto che un buon modo per allontanarli è soffiare sul proprio cibo, prendendolo fra le punta delle dita. I Nargilli odiano che gli si soffi loro addosso, in special modo se stanno schiacciando un sonnellino sulla gelatina verde. Lo fanno sempre. Addormentarsi sulla gelatina verde, intendo, non addormentarsi in generale. Non avrebbe senso, se si addormentassero su ogni cibo ». Si pulì le dita con il tovagliolo e le avvicinò la mano, per presentarsi, « Io sono Lysander. Scamander ».  
« R-Rose Weasley », disse a filo di voce, stringendogli la mano, ancora scossa dagli atteggiamenti e dall’assurda spiegazione che aveva appena visto e sentito.  
« E’ un piacere conoscerti », continuò il ragazzo con gli occhi scuri un po’sporgenti, che gli conferivano un’aria decisamente tocca, non prestando molta attenzione all’espressione confusa della ragazza. « Credevo che non sarei riuscito a parlare con nessuno, visto che mio fratello è stato smistato fra i Serpeverde, e la gente non ama starmi molto vicino, invece no, ci sono appena riuscito ».  
Lo shock iniziale lasciò il posto ad una tenerezza improvvisa, che le fece quasi venire voglia di abbracciare quello sconosciuto. Adesso ricordava anche il suo smistamento e, se la memoria non l’ingannava, il fratello, sicuramente gemello, era identico a lui, ma con i capelli più scuri, sul biondo cenere, e con un’aria decisamente più seria, che incuteva un certo timore. Il ragazzo che aveva davanti, invece, sprizzava allegria da tutti i pori .Identici, ma completamente diversi; questo nuovo ambiente le ispirava sempre di più.  


[…]

  
  
  
Avevano finito tutti quanti di mangiare e, anche se i rispettivi Prefetti stavano chiamando quelli del primo anno attorno a loro, Rose non se ne curò, dirigendosi velocemente verso Albus — rendendosi conto, per la prima volta, che, appartenendo a due gruppi diversi, sarebbe stato un po’ fastidioso trovare il modo per restare un po’ da soli, come facevano sempre. Voleva augurargli una buona notte e voleva anche osservarlo attentamente per capire se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse molto bene, qualcosa da etichettare come “preoccupante”.  
Incrociarlo, però, in quella fiumana di persone non sembrava molto facile e, se proprio volevano dirsela tutta, lei non possedeva neanche questa grande forza o questa grande coordinazione occhio-mano, entrambe molto utili in situazioni del genere, se non ci si voleva trovare con il naso per terra. Un movimento brusco di un ragazzo vicino a lei, infatti, sembrò dar ragione a quest’ultima teoria, sbilanciandola e facendole fare movimenti convulsi con le braccia, nel tentativo comico di non cadere — anche se, purtroppo, fu tutto inutile; si ritrovò con le ginocchia per terra, abbastanza doloranti per l’urto, anche se, abituata com’era, non sentiva neanche così tanto dolore.  
« Ti serve una mano? », una voce maschile le arrivò alle orecchie e, quando alzò la testa, incontrò due occhi grigio-azzurri che, con molta calma, aspettavano una sua qualsiasi risposta.  
Prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca, un’altra voce le rimbombò nelle orecchie, « Rosie, ti sei fatta male? ». Albus la raggiunse e la aiutò a tirarsi su, con un’espressione confusa dipinta sul volto. « Ma perché non sei ancora andata dal tuo Prefetto? Ah, comunque, grazie, Scorpius ».  
« Sì, grazie mille », aggiunse anche lei, accennandogli un timido sorriso.  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce e si allontanò, non prima di aver pronunciato un laconico « Ti aspetto un po’ più avanti » al ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldini, che annuì per dimostrare che aveva sentito.

« E’ successo qualcosa? », i suoi occhi, verdi e così tanto limpidi da potercisi quasi specchiare, si posarono su di lei, abbastanza preoccupati da quel suo gesto inaspettato.  
« Volevo sapere come stai », una frase semplice, ma che lasciava intendere che lei sapeva, che lei aveva guardato oltre la maschera di finta contentezza che aveva indossato e con la quale si era seduto fra i suoi nuovi compagni.  
Albus sorrise, questa volta senza amarezza, notando quanto profondo fosse il legame che lo univa a lei e quanto fosse impossibile nasconderle bene qualcosa, « Lo ammetto, è stato un colpo ben mirato, ma credo di doverci solo fare l’abitudine ».  
La ragazza annuì impercettibilmente e, come aveva fatto parecchie volte in quella giornata così ricca di avvenimenti, lo abbracciò, cercandogli di infondere quanto più calore possibile.  
« Adesso, forse, è meglio che vada », disse, quando sentì l’ennesimo richiamo del Prefetto di Corvonero, che cercava ancora di radunarli tutti insieme per poterli finalmente scortare ai dormitori.  
« Buonanotte, Rosie », gli augurò, con un sorriso appena accennato.  
« Buonanotte, Albie ».  
E le loro strade si divisero.  


ஓ

  
  
  
Il letto, che, ovviamente, riprendeva i colori tipici della Casa — blu e bronzo, era davvero molto invitante e Rose, dopo essersi cambiata, per indossare il suo pigiama felpato, ed aver sciolto i propri capelli rossi, ci si tuffò sopra, con un senso di soddisfazione che le nasceva direttamente dallo stomaco.  
Aveva ammirato la Sala Comune in tutta la sua interezza, nel mentre che i Prefetti si dilungavano nella spiegazione delle regole e di tutte le altre nozioni fondamentali, e, per quanto fosse una cosa scontata, si era innamorata delle librerie — per non parlare delle finestre ad arco, che, da quanto aveva capito, davano su tutto l’esterno della scuola; purtroppo, a causa dell’ora tarda, non aveva potuto ammirare una simile meraviglia, ma c’era comunque tempo.  
Erano anche stati consegnati gli orari delle lezioni, con tutte le materie che avrebbero dovuto seguire. Lei era, da una parte, estremamente eccitata all’idea di iniziare, ma, dall’altra, aveva un po’ di paura; e se non fosse riuscita a trovarsi a suo agio con le materie o anche con i suoi compagni di corso?  
Erano paranoie abbastanza normali, ma nonostante ne fosse più che consapevole, non riusciva a chiudere occhio — cosa non molto positiva, visto che era stanca morta. Non voleva passare la sua prima notte ad Hogwarts fra l’insonnia, con il rischio, poi, di non avere le forze per il giorno dopo.  
Le sue compagne di dormitorio, con cui aveva parlato veramente pochissimo, vista la stanchezza generale, erano, proprio come lei, stese nei rispettivi letti, ma, da quanto poteva capire dai loro respiri regolari — misti ad un leggero russare — nessuna di loro sembrava colpita dalla sua improvvisa attività cerebrale.  
Tirò fuori un sospiro rumoroso, carico di frustrazione; anche lei voleva scivolare nel sonno e ristorarsi nell’attesa del domani.

Le tornarono in mente i momenti di quella sera, le parole del Cappello Parlante, le persone a cui aveva rivolto la parola.  
Anche per lei, alla fine, era stata un po’ una sorpresa, essere smistata fra i Corvonero, perché, in un certo senso, trovava quasi scontato che sarebbe finita fra i Grifondoro, come la maggior parte dei suoi cugini, come i propri genitori, come i propri zii. Invece, il destino le aveva riservato un progetto diverso, che non aveva molto preso in considerazione.  
I Corvonero erano quelli catalogati come “intelligenti” e “molto studiosi” e, se si sentiva un po’ lusingata da ciò, c’era comunque la costante paura di non esserne all’altezza, di non essere così tanto brava o studiosa. Mols lo era. Lei amava studiare e sbattere in faccia a tutti quanti la sua conoscenza. Lei no, non voleva fare ciò, non le interessava minimante. Amava imparare, ma, di certo, non amava studiare.  
Aprì la bocca, lasciando uscire fuori un grosso sbadiglio, che le fece chiudere gli occhi.  
_“Forse, domani, verrò cambiata di Casa”_ , pensò, con lentezza, prima di scivolare nel sonno — senza neanche rendersene conto.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

 

 

 

****  
_Ed eccoci qui, alla fine della prefazione documentativa — dove ho voluto raccontare quel giorno, abbastanza importante ai fini della trama, dal punto di vista di uno dei protagonisti più importanti, Rose Weasley._  
  
****  
_Bisogna tener presente, durante questo capitolo, che i nostri personaggi hanno solo undici anni — ad esclusione di James Sirius Potter, Fred Junior Weasley e Dominique Weasley, che, essendo al loro secondo anno, ne possiedono dodici — e, perciò, son da vedere come dei bambini._  
  
****  
_La mia esperienza personale mi ha mostrato quanto i bambini, da sempre considerati “spugne”, possano diventare involontariamente cattivi, a seconda delle idee familiari in cui sono stati immersi; per questo, un Francis Lennox (personaggio totalmente inventato dalla sottoscritta), se allevato nella convinzione che i figli di coloro che hanno appoggiato, al loro tempo, Lord Voldemort sono essi stessi Mangiamorte, inizierà a guardare con sospetto e con un odio — che, alla fine, è solo un riflesso dell’astio familiare — quel determinato compagno, infarcendo il tutto con frasi spinose. Ho voluto, invece, mettere in risalto la diversa educazione di Rose (e di tutti gli altri elementi della famiglia “Weasley-Potter”), che, ad undici anni, fa determinati ragionamenti, anche abbastanza maturi e profondi, proprio perché alle sue spalle c’è un altro tipo di mentalità ed educazione._  


****  
_Inoltre, come avrete ben notato, ho voluto iniziare a far capire, in maniera piuttosto blanda, come si presenteranno i personaggi, cercando di mettere anche l’accento su quanto la loro famiglia sia unita._  
  
****  
_Ho sempre avuto, poi, nella mia mente, l’idea che Albus e Rose, che vedo, sotto molti aspetti, simili, abbiano un rapporto davvero speciale — dove uno vede oltre l’apparenza dell’altro, scavando nel profondo. Mi prendo, comunque, cambiando discorso, le mie responsabilità per quanto riguarda le varie descrizioni: il mio stile è molto più attento ai dettagli, siano essi paesaggistici o meno, e cercherò di porvi rimedio nel primo capitolo di questa storia._  
  
****  
_Ringrazio, qui, chiunque abbia deciso di leggere questo prodotto della mia immaginazione — ricordandovi che ogni critica, positiva o negativa che sia, avrà la massima attenzione._  
  
****  
_Buon tutto, Shelter._  


**Author's Note:**

> La storia in questione, frutto della mia fantasia, risulta essere molto importante per me e, per questo, ne sono molto gelosa: innanzitutto, è ambientata nel mondo della mia infanzia, meglio conosciuto come “mondo magico di Harry Potter”, e rappresenta molto di ciò che sono adesso. E’ per me, quindi, un grande atto di coraggio pubblicare questa mia creazione.  
> I personaggi, nonostante siano usciti interamente dalla mente della Rowling, sono dei fogli bianchi, nei quali ognuno di noi si può sbizzarrire, e qui troverete il modo in cui io li ho modellati. Ognuno possiede una caratteristica che io possiedo o che vorrei possedere. Inoltre, a dispetto della moda che sta imperversando, vorrei scrivere un qualcosa che si basi sull’amore, sulla fratellanza e sull’unione delle diversità — su ciò, insomma, che la creatrice di tutto questo ha sempre voluto diffondere; non troverete, quindi, nessuna sindrome di Stoccolma, nessun tipo di bullismo esasperato ed irrealistico, nessuna violenza gratuita o priva di senso.  
> Io, nel rispetto dei lettori, cercherò di essere il più grammaticalmente ed ortograficamente corretta, ma, se mai dovesse esserci qualsiasi tipo di errore, nel testo scritto o nell’evoluzione della storia, potrete benissimo farmelo presente in una recensione o in un messaggio privato — le correzioni sono sempre gradite, così come i suggerimenti o le critiche di qualsiasi genere, purché si resti sempre nel rispetto generale.  
> Infine, vi auguro una buona lettura.


End file.
